Heroes
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: The 5th Holy Grail War has started, Masters are gathering and the Servants are being summoned, so what is one ninja Naruto Uzumaki and one girl with amenisia doing in the middle of the chaos? Are they part of the war or will they show us what a hero is?


I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night or any of the potential characters from other stories it may include that are cannon, they belong to Type-Moon and Masashi Kishimoto.

I do own this idea and this story though, which I share with you with betareader Sithmaster56a. If you'd read it, read it, if you like it, love it, if you critic it, you live it. So enjoy.

"speech" speech

'_thoughts'_ thought

"_other_" _quote_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Names**

* * *

"_The War of the Holy Grail, a magical competition created 200 years in the past by three powerful families of magicians to control and conquer, a war of magic between the abilities of magicians and warriors. The weapons for the war: 7 mortals with magical potential with the ability to summon 7 Heroic Spirits of Incredible abilities; the magicians become the 'Masters', able to sustain the summoned spirit with magic power to use in combat; the Heroic Spirits becomes the 'Servants', individuals or known characters of myth or legend, who fight using their abilities in life, magical weapons, or skills which they have gained as spirits; the Servants are the frontal force, the Vanguard of his summoner, the Master becomes the support of the Servant and fight side by side, shoulder to shoulder to the death. Their goal is the Holy Grail, not the real one which has been lost long ago but an artificial Grail, a fake one made to imitate the real one, but with only one hundredth of the REAL Holy Grail's power. The prize is worth the effort of achieving it: __one wish;__ the winner and his servant can have any wish granted, be it world conquest, resurrection of the dead or godhood itself. And it has been 4 Great wars since. Now is the 5__th__ and the last…"_

* * *

Fuyuki – Park

* * *

"Ugh…"

'_I stir and try to open my eyes but can't find the strength. My body feels tired, like I had just woken up from a week of non-stop training. Even the lightest of objects feels like 1000 pounds. '_

"Easy now, sleep little baby, don't wake up… "

'_What, who the heck is that?'_he wonders as he tries to open his eyes, before being assaulted by the rays of light stinging his eyes.

He tries to get up but feels a soft hand on his forehead pushing him down. "Easy there, you shouldn't push yourself, your body could shudder and freeze and then-…"

"W-who's there?" he asked leaving his head to rest on what he realized was someone's lap, a young woman's voice from the voice. His voice was dry and weak from thirst.

"Oh, your voice is terrible. Do you want something?" she asked.

"W-water…" he answered.

"Okay! (bang!)" She lifted his head up quickly surprising him before leaving in a flash leaving his head to drop to the hard wood bench.

"Owww(Bam!)" he moved his hands to his aching heads but his whole body shuddered and froze from the sudden move and tilted to the side falling face first off the bench to the hard concrete ground. "Ouch..."

The young woman returned skipping along. "Eeek! What are you doing? I told you not to move!" She said in panic.

"Oww…" he groaned as he tried to get up.

She immediately got down and helped him get to his feet only to feel him wobble and almost fall down. "Here, sit down." she said putting him down on the bench resting his head on her lap again. "And drink…" she took the bottle of water and put it to his mouth pouring the contents past his lips. "This will fix you right up, you know it's not good to be dehydrated. Did you know that you can die without water in 3 days? Most people worry about starving to death but it's the thirst that really should worry them-…"

As she went on to sprout a string of senseless miscellaneous information she failed to notice the young man's eyes bulging out in panic and his hands franticly moving around until abruptly stopping….

"Oh, onii-san?" she asked seeing his limp body and water dripping out of his mouth. "Ah! Onii-san!" she began to shake him back and forth and slapping his face.

"Wghhaaa!" he called before dropping to the ground and coughing up water. "T- (cough) Teme! Are you crazy? (cough) Trying to drown me with a water bottle?"

"Gomenosai! Gomenosai! Gomenosai! (Translated: "I'm sorry!")"She got on her knees and tried to slap the water out of his lungs but aimed it a little too high.

"And would you stop hitting my head!" he screamed back at her.

* * *

5 minutes of apologizing later

* * *

The young man finally got his act together and the water helped… maybe.

He noticed that he was wearing some kind of orange robe with some intricate design on his arms and with a swirls on the shoulders. Under the robe he wore a simple fishnet shirt and lower he wore a pair or black plants very baggy and comfortable tied with an obi around his waist. On his feet he wore custom combat sandals. Currently he was weaponless.

"Are you feeling alright, onii-san?" asked the girl.

She had reddish eyes, pale perfect skin and complexion, with long silver hair falling over both sides of her face while her bangs stopped just above her eyes, the rest was tied in a long braid that went down to her knees. She was wearing a fancy red jacket that covered her top half tied at the chest with a white string, with a turtleneck shirt underneath. Lower down she wore a light pink skirt that offered good freedom of movement, tied around the waist with a metal belt that had more of the red fiber covering only her behind and the sides. On her legs were stockings that went up to her thighs. Finally, she wore some metal plated combat shoes used for running.

The blond man finally got over his coughing fit. "I'm not dead, if that's what you're asking." He stated. He then looked around. "Where are we?"

"A park." She answered bluntly.

"I can see it's a park!" he returned obviously. "I'm just wondering which village."

"It's Fuyuki Park." She explained.

"Now, how do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"It says so, right on that sign." She pointed at a random sign leading to the ending.

"Oh… I saw that. I was just… testing you." He said squinting eyes. "Where is that?"

"It's part of the city." She returned simply.

"I know it is… but which city?" he sighed feeling a headache coming.

"Fuyuki, of course."

"Ugh… yep, here comes the headache…" he mumbled to himself. "Okay, this is getting annoying, just tell me, how did I get here… and who do I have to see to get back to Konoha?" he asked moving with his left arm.

"I don't know, and I don't know." She answered.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know' you found me right? How did I get there?" he asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"I don't know, you were on the ground, face down. I assumed you were dead so I started pocking you with a stick before you suddenly moved, and I was like 'Ahhh! He's not dead!'…" she said partially reacting the event.

'_What kind of reaction is that! Okay, I got it. She's bonkers and outright, crazy. I have to get out of here…'_

"Alright then, thank you for finding me and pocking with a stick. Thanks for the water and almost killing me, I have to go now. So see ya!" he said sarcastically, walking away.

"Ah? Wait, where are you going?" she called when she realized he was leaving.

"I'm just… looking for someone." He replied.

"Why?"

"I just need to ask them some questions."

"Can I come?" she questioned walking behind him.

"No…!" he returned abruptly. _'Must escape crazy girl… think brain, think!'_ "I mean, it's nothing interesting, you'll probably just get bored, I'm sure you've got better things to do and-…"

"I don't…" she interrupted. "I can help you find them!".

"No! No need, I mean you've helped me out a lot today, I couldn't possibly ask you to-…" he said trying to use his best fake smile.

"It's alright, really." She returned with a smile before rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. "In fact, I did almost cause you some _problems_, so I'd like to make it up to you."

'_Problems? You almost killed me!'_. "No need, I forgive you…"

"But-"

"Look, this is something I'd really rather do alone, so…" he left the rest hanging.

"Oh… alright." She replied dejected.

"Okay. Bye now." He waved to her.

"Bye." She mumbled with a long face.

He walked away feeling a little guilty that he had to hurt her feelings a little but he didn't want to deal with this right now. He had to retrace his steps and remember how whatever had happened had happened, and for some reason his mind was foggy, he couldn't recall recent memories, he just remembered some flashes. He learned from Tsunade that it was likely shell-shock, but even that was unsure.

He tried to remember as he walked through the park and to an exit, neglecting his surroundings.

"(**Hoonk**) (**Hoonk!**)"

His senses returned full blast only to catch the sight of a metal monstrosity with two round eyes coming his way intent on running him over.

"Ughaa!" He jumped high in the air avoiding the metal monster who kept on its path seemingly running away from him.

He followed it with his eyes and checked if it was coming back to finish what it had started, but it didn't. "What the hell was that?" he wondered.

"That was a car." He got his answer form the sidewalk from the same girl, looking at him with worry. "Are you alright, onii-san?" she asked.

"When did- " he wondered, but decided to drop it. "I'm fine. What did you say that creature was?" he asked looking back to the disappearing car.

"It's not a creature, it's a machine that people use to travel around." She explained.

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Ohh, something like a train?" he asked.

"Yes, all kinds of people have them. See?" she pointed at a busy street further and indeed there were a lot of cars there of many shapes and sizes.

"Wow… there sure are a lot."

"Just stick to the sidewalk and where other people walk and you'll be alright." She told him with a smile.

"O-okay. Thanks." A awkward silence set in. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Ok, bye now." She replied.

He waved back and walked away… on the pavement this time.

As he went further into the huge towers of the city he stopped abruptly seeing other people stop at the traffic light. As he waited he looked around and saw they were dressed in all kinds of strange clothing from fancy suits to shirts or t-shirts, basically very civilian clothes, no shinobi gear or anything. His eyes stopped though at the person a few people behind him. The girl was there looking away.

He shrugged his shoulders before returning back to the people and a sound was made by the traffic light before it got green, and the people started walking and he followed them. He did not miss the strange looks he was getting from some of the people, obviously his clothes were not something generally worn.

He walked and walked and noticed that everywhere he stopped that girl kept popping up.

He stopped to the side of the building and spotted her. "Hey!" he called to her, getting her attention and pulling her by the arm out of the crowd.

"Eek?" she yelped in surprise.

"Are you following me?" he asked her looking in her eyes.

"W-what? Of course not." She muttered looking back.

"Then, why do I see you everywhere I go?" he asked.

"We just happen to bump into each other."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes of course, sometimes people can bump into each other even though they took totally different routes." She responded.

"…" he waited to see some kind of ill intent in her eyes, when finding nothing he let her go. "Okay then. Sorry. I tend to get a little suspicious."

"Don't worry about it. It's alright to be a little careful... but with suspicious people, the ones that mean to do you harm!" she lectured moving her finger side to side.

'_Look who's talking. You're very suspicious!'_ he thought. "Okay, then I'll be seeing you around."

He walked in the opposite direction and even then he just couldn't shake that feeling that he was being followed. Looking back, he saw no one, but still.

When he was finally sure that he was indeed being followed, he slowed his pace before stopping all together.

He waited a minute, then started running at a pretty easy pace through the few people and took a turn into an alley, jumping over a small fence and a few other minor obstacles. Finally he found the sort of place he was searching for an ambush and hid around a corner and used a **Henge **to turn into a trashcan.

"(step)(Step)(**Step!**)"

When the steps finally ended he released the jutsu silently and saw his pursuer look around, probably trying to find him. "Stop!" he said causing his pursuer to stop in his tracks.

The young man approached with his hands folded over his chest, but sighed. "Turn around." He said emotionless.

The pursuer turned around and laughed weakly in embarrassment.

"I knew it was you. (Sigh) What is it this time? We just happened to both be followed and you just happen to come this way?" he asked. It turned out to be the same crazy girl.

"Yes!... I mean, no!…" she tried to think of something but the look he gave her, convinced her that he was not in the mood for games anymore. "I got caught… sorry."

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you following me?"

"B-because, I don't know where I am, and you're the only person I know, and even though you don't want me, I still don't want to be by myself!" she explained surprising him.

Now he felt quite a bit of guilt working into his chest, but he had to deal with it, she would just bring more trouble. "Look, I'm sorry. But right now, I can't deal with this. Don't you have any family or friends?" he asked tiredly.

She shook her head.

"Then why are you following me? I'm a total stranger, I could be a dangerous, molesting, killer for all you know!" he returned trying to look scary.

"I don't believe that for a second because…!" she argued passionately before calming down to speak in a soft voice. "Because… you have a very warm aura around you. When you're around I feel… happy." She finished with a smile.

The young man cringed back in surprise at her smile. He had to give her a smile even a small one, she had a very pure smile and her words held no hint of deceit. "You're such a good… liar." He answered.

"Liar?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, you are." He confirmed as he circled her, looking her over, studying her. "When I asked you if you were following me, you looked me in the eye and lied, now you're trying to charm me into bringing you along. Quite the despicable one, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"But onii-san, that's not true. I really do-."

"BUT… No matter what you do, I can't take you with me."

"Why!" she whined.

"'why', you ask?" he asked tiredly. "Do you know who I am? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she asked flinging his arms from side to side.

She thought for a moment cutely moving her finger to her chin, before shaking her head.

"Well, I am a very famous, very dangerous person. I have enemies that would make psychopaths seem like little boys with temper tantrums. There's no way, I can take you with me, or you'd just get in my way, they'd take you as a hostage, and I'd have to kill you to get to them… and you see why it would be a bad idea…" he explained with a 'as a matter of fact tone mixed with some amusement.

The young girl's eye twitched at this. "R-really? Don't kill me off so soon!" she replied comically.

"Anyway. I think I've made my point. Sorry, but you can't come. Bye now."

"But, I don't need protection, I'm fast and strong and I know how to beat up people!" she explained punching and kicking the air.

"That's cute, but in order to fly with me, you have to be: fast, sharp, and determined." He counted on his fingers. "And quite frankly, I just don't see that…"

"Hey! I'm all those things, and more! I may not look like it, but I'm very strong." She retorted determined.

"Oh, yeah? Is that a challenge?"

She gave only a nod and gained a very serious look on her face.

"Okay then, if you can catch me 3 times, then I'll admit that I was wrong and you can do whatever you like. But if you fail and I get away… then that's it. Are you up for it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Deal!" she held out her hand.

He restrained himself for only a moment before shacking it.

She smiled back and gave him a good firm hold. "Caught you…" she smiled back very cutely.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"I caught you. That's one." She returned not letting go and showing their hands interlocked.

"But we haven't even started, yet." He argued back trying to get his hand free.

"We never specified a time or a place. As far as I'm concerned we started this the moment our hands touched. And it's one point for me. Hehe" she laughed.

"You…" he gave her a suspicious look. "You're a pretty sneaky one…"

"Ahehehe." She laughed softly.

"I'm going to let that pass just this once, because you're cute, but next time, I'm not going to go easy." He said squinting his eyes and smirking.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked with a blush.

"Hey, focus! Now, let go. " he answered pulling his arm free. He gave it a good shake before he fixed his coat. "Now then… (Phhht!)"

He started running at a fast speed turning the corner and a few streets away before slowing down to a steady pace. "There that should be enough… I mean what can she-?" He turned back only for a second to see that the girl was but a few inches away from him. "What the hell?" He picked up the pace full speed and looking back only to see that she was gaining on him too.

'_Damn, she's fast!'_ He spun on street light posts to take corners and jumped over cars and streets but she kept up with him doing the similar jumps and maintaining her speed. Whoever she was, she was not a simple civilian; she had training and not the simple kind either. He had yet to use his full speed, the busy streets and tight spaces made it impossible for him to use it without attracting unwanted attention or company.

'_Damn, I can't shake her. I'm going to have to trick her.'_ He spun on a light post and ran though an alley, as he did he pushed the trash bins behind him trying to make some cover or at least an obstacle. He reached a few fences jumped over them using the trash bins as leverage. He stopped to take a break and looked behind only to see an afterimage of red jumping from wall to wall. He narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth and made a quick **Henge **into a trashcan and waited.

The girl stopped in the alley and gave a look around before she continued and ran to the end of the alley and took a right.

The jutsu released. The young man stood with a look of victory. "You're good girl, but you have to wake up pretty early in the morning to outwit the great-…"

"Onii-saaaan!" he was interrupted by a voice from above only to turn upwards and see a falling pair of legs and panties coming right at him. He froze in place too shocked before the legs and the rest of the body fell on top of him, bringing them both down to the ground.

When he finally got his head together, he saw that his waist was being straddled by the girl while she held his shoulders down. "That's two, onii-san."

"H-how did you know?" he asked.

"I knew I wasn't that far and when I remembered how you caught me last time, I knew you might try it again, so I climbed the fire escape and jumped when I saw you change back from that can… that's a really cool magic spell. You'll have to show me that again." She said happily with a smirk.

"Why feet first?"

"I had to distract you otherwise you'd have evaded… did you like what you saw?"

"Ugh… it seems I, underestimated you…"

"Again…" she smiled victorious.

"Again." He admitted. "But that's the last time… I promise…" he finished before a puff of smoke replaced him and a bag of trash was in his place.

The girl looked surprised before turning to the sound of steps and searched for them everywhere around but found them not bellow or around but above. He had used the fire escape and climbed all the way to the top of the building. She jumped up immediately and used the walls as to springboard herself up getting higher and higher until she reached the roof only to see him run at full speed and jump to the next rooftop.

She rushed over to the ledge of the building and jumped after him, only for him to jump to the next and so on. This race of cat and mouse continued for a good 10 minutes. Before he abruptly stopped, on one rooftop.

"Did you decide to give up, onii-san?" she asked, keeping her distance for whatever tricks he might still have up his sleeve.

"You really think so?" he returned.

"You have nowhere left to run." She answered moving back and forth in anticipation. "This building is too isolated from the ones around it. The only way to get off it is to get back the way you got on, passed me."

"Yeah… I was just thinking about that… I made the wrong move… or did I?" he smirked at her curious face as he turned his back to her and sprinted to the edge of the building and to jump feet first over the side.

"Onii-san!" she screamed in panic and ran to the edge to see if he was alright. Even for someone with the best legs falling from such a height result in death or broken bones.

But he had landed square on a flag pole and used it as leverage and recoil to jump higher to some electric cables, span once and land on another rooftop in a roll. As he stopped his roll he turned to his persecutor and smiled. The height, angle and distance of the buildings were too risky to jump over. She would have to go around and by that time, he would be long gone.

He smiled victorious waving back at her. "See ya, princess!" he called back not sure if she could hear or not.

She gave him an angry scowl and tried to study the situation, her only chance was to swing for the cables directly, and at that height, there was a big risk, a very big risk.

The ninja waited for a few minutes to see what she would do. Finally he saw her turned her head down, fist her arms in fists and walk back.

"Huh, that takes care of that…" he turned to leave only sparing her one last glance. "What the?" his eyes widened as he saw her stopping and turning around setting her legging right. '_She wouldn't… that building is too small to gain enough speed for such a jump!'_

She started running as fast as she could approach the ledge.

"STOP!" he called to her, but went unheard as she aimed for the cables. As she got closer, she stretched out her hand as close as possible… but missed it by inches.

Her face turned into horror as gravity caught up with her, and she felt herself plunge down to the streets below, possibly seconds from becoming a pancake. _'I guess this is it… I'm sorry, so worthless…'_ she closed her eyes and tried to make peace with herself. "(**Tung!**)" she immediately felt herself slow down to a stop before a sharp pain in her head replaced it. "Awww, ouch, awww!"

"Ugh, you stupid idiot! BAKA!"

She opened her eyes up to see her savior, and a human ladder made of replicas of him, had caught her by her long braid in the air. "Onii-san… aw, aww, aww."

"Don't just stand there! Climb up!" he called as she swallowed her pain then grabbed the hands holding her hair and started pulling herself up.

Soon they had both returned to the safety of a rooftop.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a little-" she answered with a fake smile holding her head but was quickly yanked to the side by his arm.

"Hold still!" he said. "Let me have a look."

She complied and let him check her scalp and hair.

"Well, it's just a little scratch, I think we can fix it. It's a good thing you have such strong hair roots, otherwise you'd be a bald pancake." He said letting her go.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, onii-san."

"Oh about that…" he returned happily. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you want to die? Baka! Crazy girl!" He shouted angrily grabbing her cheeks between his fingers and pulling them apart to execute punishment.

"Oww, ow, ow… it uurts, nii-san!" she said with anime tears coming down her red cheeks.

"Whatever… Just don't do stupid stuff like that anymore." He snapped releasing her and walking away.

She watched him leave and felling dejected, she had caused him enough problems and now her tagging along was probably out of the question. _'Why do I always do this…?'_ she wondered, getting on her feet. She turned to leave when she heard a whistle.

"(**Whistle**)You coming or what?" asked a voice from the returning form of the young man.

Her sad face quickly turned into one of happiness as she jumped and sprinted in front of him. "You mean I can come with?"

"Yeah, I guess you can tag along for now…"

"Then I proved I was good enough to travel with a dangerous criminal like you?" she asked, the same smile never leaving her face.

"Who is a 'dangerous criminal'!" he asked his eyes twitching. "And no, you haven't. You only proved that you're a troublesome menace and that if I leave you alone, you're likely to get yourself hurt or worse!"

"Ehhh?" she asked trough widened anime eyes. "Onii-san!"

"And stop calling me 'onii-san'! I'm not that old, and I have a name!" he continued to rant at her.

"Then, how about onii-chan?" she asked cutely.

"Eghh!" his face fell. "How is that any different! Didn't you hear me say I had a name?"

"Then what is your name, onii-chan?" she asked.

His smirk grew as he jumped up an air vent and got into a melodramatic stance. "From the four corners of the world! Famous from the highest mountains of the world to the deepest oceans, I am the infamous Sage of Konoha that makes men fall to their knees, women shudder in the mention of my name, and children quite down to hear stories of my adventures. I am the Hero of Konoha, the inheritor of the will of fire, the next in line of leadership-"

"Is this going to take any longer?"

'_She interrupted my dramatic entrance._ ' "Keep your dress one, I got just one more!" he grumbled with a scorn which she got into a bored look as he cleared his throat. "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted: _I _am the next in line for leadership, the Arbiter of Peace, theOrange Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" He said with a huge dramatic voice that resonated and fireworks seem to light up behind him, opening his arms to hear the cheers.

"(**crickets sounds**)"

He turned to see the girl looking out the edge seemingly finding something more interesting out there.

"Uhm hello!"

"Oh, that was great, onii-chan!" she finally added clapping her hands.

"Like I'll believe that! You didn't even see it!" he returned with annoyance.

"Of course I did, Natsuro-san!" she argued back.

"It's NARUTO! There you see that? You didn't hear a thing I said at the end!" he retorted angrily having reached the end of his wits.

She laughed with an embarrassed smile in return.

He frowned and shock his head. "Damn, brats these days, no respect for their sempais… (Sigh) Whatever. So what's your name?" he asked.

"My name?"

"Yes, what do I call you, I already gave you my name now tell me yours or do you want me to call you 'gaki' from now on?" he asked with a smirk. (A.U.: 'gaki' = brat)

"Hey! I'll let you know I'm a full adult!" she retorted back with a childish look.

"Adult? With a face as childish as that and an attitude to go with it? Who would believe that a kid like you is an adult?... gaki." He stated dismissively, for some reason he enjoyed messing with her and getting a funny reaction out of her.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a gaki! I'm-… " she stopped as her face contorted. "I'm… I'm…"

He opened his hand. "You're what? What ?... What is your name?"

"I… I don't know…"

He quirked an eyebrow.

Her hands went to her head in panic "Ahhh! I don't remember my name! I can't remember anything about my past or where I came from or anything!" She started running in circles screaming and holding her head.

"Now you figure that out?" he asked keenly. "Oi, calm down already! Hey! Oi!" He tried to stop her but sighed and leaned his foot out.

"(Trip!)Ahhh!" She tripped and fell on her face. "Ow, ow, ow… why did you do that, onii-chan?" she asked holding her nose.

"Because I was getting dizzy and you were running around senselessly like a headless chicken!"

"B-but-…" she stuttered on the verge of tears.

"Get yourself together! You're falling apart on me!" he snapped getting annoyed.

"But I don't even know my name, or have any memories of my past…!" she returned with a desperate tone.

"If you don't have any memories, then make new ones! And if you miss your name, I'll give you a new one!" he said angrily determined.

"…a new name?" she asked surprised and looked at him expectedly.

"That's right. From today, your new name will be…" he tried to think of a name that suited her looking around and saw an ad about some perfume. "Sekai. Your name will be Sekai."

"Sekai?" she asked.

"Sekai, that's a good name, it suits you…"

"Onii-chan? " she asked returning a smile.

"It's Naruto,… Sekai-chan." He corrected with a small smile.

"Naruto-nii-chan." She smiled back.

"Whatever… come one, we've got work to do."

* * *

That is it, it's a new story, I hope you like it. So comment, let me know what you think…


End file.
